


Freedom Ride

by HeartDeNies



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Humor, Inspired by a Ke$ha Song, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song: Gold Trans Am, Strip Tease, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartDeNies/pseuds/HeartDeNies
Summary: A thought came to Tony’s mind. “Did you…did you just stripper dance and fuck me to a Ke$ha song? The fuck, Steve!”





	Freedom Ride

“Hey, JARVIS,” Tony flipped up his welding helmet, “Change the music back to the Classics. This new stuff is giving me a headache.”

“Yes, Sir. Changing playlist now,” Immediately, guitar rifts from one of ACDC’s songs filled the basement workshop.

Tony nodded his head along to the music for a few seconds, “Yea, that’s more like it! Time to get some serious work done on this thing!” Tony jerked his head down to flip his welding helmet back into place and lit his torch with a striker.

Steve had taken a pretty bad hit the last time the team had assembled. It had scared the hell out of Tony when it happened and he saw Steve go down. Thankfully, the scale mail had done what it was designed to do and Steve was fine. Now, the scale mail needed a few repairs and maybe an upgrade. Tony was still brainstorming.

Over the next couple of songs, Tony was able to get into a good rhythm and made fast progress with Steve’s armor. He was stopped in his tracks, however, when he heard a woman giggle instead of another classic rock song.

“What the-,” Tony flipped up his welding helmet again and turned the gas off feeding his torch.

This song makes me wanna,  
Have sex in my car

“Wow! Okay, uh, JARVIS! What the hell is this?”

JARVIS didn’t answer and the song continued

Wham! Bam! Thank you, man!  
Get inside my fuckin’  
Gold Trans Am!  
Wham! Bam! Thank you, man!  
Get inside my fuckin’  
Gold Trans Am!

Suddenly, the workshop’s door burst open and Steve slid into the room, coming to a stop in front of Tony’s work station. He was smirking, which made Tony lift an eyebrow in question. 

“Uh, did you mess with my music, because that’s not cool, man!” Tony snapped.

Steve replied by jumping over Tony’s work station. He pulled the chair Tony was sitting on out from the workstation and into a larger part of the room in one feat of Super Soldier strength. Tony had to admit that was pretty hot, even if Steve had messed with his sacred music.

Gripping the sides of his seat in case Steve tried to manhandle him again, Tony watched Steve stalk toward him with that smirk still on his face and a devilish look in his eyes. Tony gulped. Was it hot in here? Steve sure looked deliciously sweaty. Wait, no…he just looked shiny, not sweaty. Was that baby oil? 

Tony blinked a few times and took in Steve’s appearance. Yep, definitely baby oil! Steve’s white t-shirt didn’t have any sweat marks on it, but his skin had a nice sheen to it and tony could already see Steve erection through his tight jeans. Oh, he was in for it!

Steve reached Tony and crowded him against his chair. He leaned over like he was going in for a kiss and Tony closed his eyes and raised his chin to meet him, but was disappointed when Steve grabbed the back of his chair and leaned away.

Pull over, sucker!  
Now spread ‘em,  
Let me see what you’re packin’  
Inside that denim

Steve spun Tony in his chair so Tony’s back was to him. Steve leaned over Tony’s shoulder and, with one hand on each thigh, pulled Tony’s legs apart. Steve’s hot hands worked their way up from Tony’s thighs to his hips, over his stomach and stopped for a brief moment to rub Tony’s nipples through his t-shirt. Tony couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from his mouth.

Strutting to Tony’s front, Steve straddled the chair with one leg on either side of Tony’s hips.

Pedal to the metal,  
Lookin’ straight amazin’  
I can’t help all the hell,  
That I’m raisin’

Grabbing the back of Tony’s head, Steve rolled his hips in Tony’s face. Giving him an excellent view of the erection straining Steve’s tight jeans. When Tony brought a hand up to Steve’s zipper, Steve batted his hand away.

“Hey! No touching!” Steve scolded. “Only I can touch you. You don’t touch me. Got it?” 

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

Stoppin’ traffic like,  
An ambulance,  
Try’na get my hands,  
In your worn, down pants

Steve moved his hand down the back of Tony’s head and let it travel under the neck of his shirt. Tony’s breath caught as Steve’s hot hand ran down his bare back until his fingers brushed the waistband of Tony’s jeans. Steve left his hand there for a moment, teasing. Tony bit his lip to keep another moan from escaping.

Removing his hand from Tony’s shirt, Steve stepped away.

Hey, you, Skynyrd,  
T-shirt tight,  
Baby, need a ride?  
I’m the captain,  
Of this ship so,  
Shut up and get inside.

Steve lifted his t-shirt, letting Tony see his rock-hard abs, slick with baby oil. Tony licked his lips and watched with blown pupils as Steve shoved his hand down the front of his pants and squeezed his hardness. Tony’s mouth watered. Steve pulled his hand from the front of his pants and unbuttoned them. He teased with the tab on his zipper, but didn’t pull it down just yet.

“God, please!” Tony groaned to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this turned on and couldn’t do anything about it.

Come on climb into,  
My golden cockpit,  
Love you ‘til you’re seeing,  
Stars and stripes,  
Burning rubber on the,  
Southern highway,  
Gonna take you for a,  
Freedom ride

Steve pulled his zipper down halfway and, holy fuck, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Tony could see Steve’s blonde hair covering the top of his shaft. Spreading his legs to keep his partially undone pants on his hips, Steve rolled his body seductively while playing with his t-shirt. Tony was shocked when Steve grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and ripped it completely down the front in one go. Shrugging out of his ripped shirt, Steve licked his lips and threw the shirt at Tony, who caught it in one hand.

Tony brought the shirt up to his nose and took a big inhale. Fuck! Steve smelled so good! Unconsciously, Tony’s other hand moved to his lap and palmed his erection through his pants.

Steve growled and straddled Tony’s chair again. He grabbed Tony’s naughty hands and placed them on his hips.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch you?” Tony asked and sassily lifted an eyebrow.

Steve groaned. “I might have to give that smart mouth of yours something to do. So much sass!”

A sweet-ass mullet,  
Caught my eye,  
Now you got me jonesin’  
For a moustache ride

Unzipping his jeans the rest of the way, Steve pulled himself out of their confines with a groan. After giving himself a few strokes, Steve grabbed Tony’s chin with one hand, coaxing his mouth open, while feeding his cock into Tony’s hot mouth with the other. 

Steve twined his fingers in Tony’s hair and surged his hips forward. Tony took his dick like a champ and didn’t even gag when Steve’s cock hit the back of Tony’s throat and Tony’s nose was buried in the blonde curls at the base of his cock. Steve felt Tony swallow around his dick and he moaned. 

Running a finger along the sharp pattern of Tony’s perfect facial hair, Steve said, “Not exactly a moustache ride, but you sure know how to give a blow job.”

Tony hummed in agreement around Steve’s thick cock. Steve held Tony’s head while he slowly thrust in and out of Tony’s perfect mouth. He pulled back and let his dick fall from Tony’s swollen lips. Grabbing the base of his cock, Steve rubbed the throbbing head against Tony’s lips, spreading his precum. 

Tony’s tongue darted out for a taste. “Mmm, I want this inside me,” Tony moaned.

Steve pushed back into Tony’s mouth. “That can be arranged.” One of Steve’s hands let go of Tony’s hair and went searching in his pocket.

Twenty bucks and a,  
Switch blade knife.  
American metal,  
With a devil inside!

Steve pulled a pocket knife from his jeans and flipped it open. He grabbed a handful of the front of Tony’s old t-shirt and cut it with the knife. Dropping the knife to the floor, Steve ripped Tony’s shirt completely off and threw it behind him.

Tony shivered in the chair, suddenly cold from losing his shirt. He felt Steve work both his hands under his thighs. Steve lifted him from the chair and Tony had to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist to keep his balance.

Catching Tony’s mouth, Steve kissed him deeply. Tony moaned into the kiss and brought a hand up to cradle the back of Steve’s neck. A hot tongue probed Tony’s mouth and he eagerly opened his mouth wider to let Steve explore. He wondered if Steve could taste himself.

There was a crash and Tony broke the kiss to look behind. Steve had taken an arm and swept Tony’s workstation clean, sending his welding equipment and Steve’s scale mail crashing to the floor beside the bench.

The breath was knocked out of him when his back hit the top of his workbench. Steve’s hands felt like brands as they caressed Tony’s abdomen on their way to his jeans. Steve leaned over Tony and caught his mouth in a brief kiss before continuing south. Tony’s breath hitched when Steve’s hot mouth passed over one of his hard nipples. Tony arched his back and one of his hands played with the hair on the back of Steve’s head. Steve had bigger goals in mind and continued his way down Tony’s belly, leaving a cool trail of saliva in his wake.

Reaching Tony’s jeans, Steve mouthed Tony’s erection through his pants and the hand at the back of his head pressed down in encouragement. “Steve! Yes, please! Tony moaned out, raising his hips to get more friction.

Steve quickly undid Tony’s pants and started to work them and Tony’s underwear over his ass and legs. Tony helped as much as he could from his position laid out on the workbench. He needed out of these damn clothes! When Steve got them down far enough, Tony kicked the rest of the way out and was finally naked.

Pulling away for a moment, Steve took in the sight of Tony completely naked, laid out on his workbench. It was a beautiful sight. “You are so goddamn sexy!” Steve said, smoothing a hand along Tony’s taut belly. He ran a palm over Tony’s leaking erection and he saw Tony’s stomach contract.

Tony groaned. “Jesus, Steve! Language!”

Steve barked a laugh and then leaned in to whisper in Tony’s ear. “That’s a very hypocritical thing for you to say, Tony.” He licked the shell of Tony’s ear causing his breath to hitch. “And are you ever going to let me live that down?”

Tony turned his head, kissing the side of Steve’s neck. “I don’t know. Maybe if you make me see the stars and stipes this chick keeps singing about, I can forgive and forget, Captain America!”

“Oh, I’ll make you see stars and stripes when I take you for a freedom ride. Just have you get you ready.” Steve said as he nibbled his way down Tony’s body again.

Tony groaned when he felt Steve’s hot breath on his cock. “Please tell me you brought lube with you. I’m not really keen on the idea of using whatever is slippery down here as lube.”

Steve looked up at Tony and smirked. “Do you really think I would come without lube. I’m the star-spangled man with a plan!” Steve rummaged in his back pocket and produced a small bottle of lube. He dangled it between his fingers for a moment so Tony could see it.

Tony let his head fall back to the workbench, “Yesss…and I’m choosing to let that cheesy comment go. Better reward me.” 

Tony didn’t get a reply before Steve grabbed the base of Tony’s cock and sucked it down in one go. “Holy….hell!” He couldn’t stop his hips from twitching up. Tony brought both hands up to Steve’s head and buried his fingers in Steve’s soft hair. He gently encouraged Steve to go deeper.

When Steve’s nose was pressed against his pubic bone, Tony felt and hand snake up between his thighs. He spread his legs wider to give Steve better access. 

Pulling off Tony’s cock to catch his breath, Steve circled Tony’s hole with a lubed finger. He used only the smallest bit of pressure, not letting his finger breach Tony’s entrance. Steve used his free hand the grab the base of Tony’s cock and brought it to his mouth. Flicking his tongue over Tony’s leaking slit, Steve tasted the precum he found there, earning a moan from Tony.

“Steve, I am not going to last if you keep teasing. Fuck me!” Tony groaned as he pulled at Steve’s hair. He needed Steve’s hardness in him like yesterday. His breath caught when Steve finally pushed a finger into his hot hole. “Yesss!” Tony breathed.

Steve sucked on the head of Tony’s cock as he gently thrust his lubed finger in and out of Tony. He added another finger when Tony’s moans became louder and more frequent. When Tony groaned at the intrusion, Steve stopped and let Tony get use to having both of Steve’s fingers inside him. Steve had big hands.

To distract Tony from the stretch, Steve took more of Tony’s cock into his mouth. He used his tongue to stimulate the underside of Tony’s cock, earning another moan from Tony. Steve’s mouth was so perfectly hot and wet. Tony felt his toes curling.

When Steve added a third finger, Tony shouted in pleasure. Steve fingers were crooked up, massaging his prostate while stretching Tony’s hole, getting him ready for Steve’s thick cock.

“Ugh! Steve, I am so ready for that freedom ride you promised. Please!” Tony begged as he pulled on Steve’s hair again. 

Steve pulled his mouth off Tony’s cock with and audible pop. He crooked his fingers up harder into Tony’s prostate, causing him to jerk, before pulling them out. 

Tony watched with greedy eyes as he watched Steve shove his jeans down to his knees. Steve opened the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his palm before taking himself in hand, slicking himself up. Steve stepped back into the V of Tony’s thighs and teased the head of his cock against Tony’s slick hole.

Come on climb into,  
My golden cockpit,  
Love you ‘til you’re seeing,  
Stars and stripes,  
Burning rubber on the,  
Southern highway,  
Gonna take you for a,  
Freedom ride

The head of Steve’s cock breached Tony’s hole, making both men moan. Steve gently pressed his hips forward until he was completely seated inside Tony.

Steve felt amazing inside him. He was big and stretched Tony so perfectly, making him feel complete. Tony bucked his hips, trying to encourage Steve to move.

“Ugh! You are always so damn tight! So good!” Steve groaned as he pulled out and surged back into Tony’s tight heat. He grabbed Tony’s hips and moved Tony’s body to meet his thrusts.

Steve’s hands were rough and Tony knew he’d have some impressive bruises in a few hours. He didn’t care. He loved it when Steve marked him up. Liked tracing the handprints Steve left on his body when he really let himself go with Tony. Moaning, Tony tried his best to meet each of Steve’s brutal thrusts. Tony lifted both his arms and grabbed the edge of the workbench on either side of his head for leverage.

Steve changed the angle he entered Tony with to drive into Tony’s prostate with each thrust. Tony was panting in pleasure. “Stars, check! You fuck me so good, Steve!”

Tony could tell Steve was getting close. Steve was close to panting himself.

“Want to ride me, Tony?” 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Tony moaned. 

Steve put his hands under Tony’s shoulders and lifted him from the work bench. Tony wrapped his legs tightly around Steve’s hips and put his arms around his broad shoulders. Steve’s cock was still inside him and it brushed deliciously against his prostate with every small step Steve took. Apparently, Steve had forgotten his jeans were still around his knees. Tony smirked against Steve’s corded neck

Steve fell back into Tony’s chair from earlier, causing his cock to press impossibly deeper into Tony. Sitting straddled over Steve’s lap with his cock buried deep in Tony’s ass, Tony toes barely touched the floor, but it was enough that he could grind himself on Steve’s cock. He threw his head back and moaned. Steve felt so good inside him.

Not wasting the opportunity, Steve kissed Tony’s bared neck, nibbling here and there, careful not to leave marks. He ran his hands up Tony’s back. Stopping on his shoulder blades and then scratching his way down Tony’s back, leaving light pink trails.

Tony arched his back and lost it, coming untouched. Thick, white stripes of cum hit their chests and abdomens. Overwhelmed, Tony stilled in Steve’s lap, riding his orgasm.

Feeling Tony’s muscles contract around him, Steve moaned. He was so close but it wasn’t enough. He placed his hands on Tony’s hips and lifted him up and down on his cock, chasing his climax.

Tony was coming down from his high and was very sensitive. His cock twitched each time Steve brushed against his prostate. He leaned into Steve’s neck and breathed, trying to catch his breath as Steve used his body.

“I’m seeing stars and I just left stripes all over you. Mission accomplished, Steve. Come for me.” Tony whispered hotly in his ear and that was all it took for Steve to lose it.

He slammed Tony down on his cock and ground up into him as he rode wave after wave of pleasure. Tony could feel Steve’s hot cum fill his hole. It felt amazing!

The sound of heavy breathing was the only sound Tony picked up on as he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. He was exhausted, but felt fucked out and satisfied. No one could fuck him like Steve could.

As their breathing returned to normal, Tony noticed the music was back to ACDC. He turned his head and nibble on Steve’s earlobe. A thought came to Tony’s mind. “Did you…did you just stripper dance and fuck me to a Ke$ha song? The fuck, Steve!”

Steve’s chest shook with a laugh, “Hmm, maybe, but I didn’t hear you complaining. I just heard a lot of begging.” He stood up with Tony still in his arms and walked over the sofa Tony had pushed in the corner. Steve laid Tony down on the sofa, causing his softening cock to slip out of Tony’s hole. He watched some of his cum escape and slide down Tony’s thigh. Tony groaned at the feeling.

“Where did you even hear that poor excuse for music,” Tony asked as Steve settled himself on top of Tony for a post-coital cuddle.

Steve chuckled. “It’s kind of an embarrassing story. You had been on a business trip for SI for a few days. It was difficult to think about anything other than wanting to fucking you. Then we got a call to assemble and I had to go pick Peter up from school. Some girl was blasting that from her car speakers. I thought it was about me when I heard Captain, golden cockpit, stars and stripes, freedom ride, etc, and then it morphed into wanting to make you see stars and stripes. Don’t judge, I was sex starved!” Steve smacked Tony’s thigh when he felt him start to laugh. “The worst part is, by the time Peter came out and got in the car, I had a raging hard-on. Thankfully he was too busy freaking out that all his classmates were seeing him being picked up from school by an Avenger, I don’t think he noticed.”

Tony let out a belly laugh and had to wipe tears from his eyes. “Good thing! He would think you’re a dirty, old man. Getting hot and bothered by jailbait!”

Steve bit Tony’s shoulder in retaliation.

“It’s been awhile since that business trip. You’ve been planning this for a long time?”

Steve hummed. “It took a while to convince JARVIS you wouldn’t mind having a Ke$ha song on your favorite playlist. Still don’t know how I managed that.”

“Oh, I was pretty pissed at first, but you definitely made it up for me. Still hate Ke$ha, but I can appreciate that her music inspired you to go to great lengths to fuck my brains out.”

“Shut up and take a nap, Tony. There might be another freedom ride in it for you if you do.”

Tony brought a hand up to salute. “Shutting up now, Cap!”

“Mmm, Good job!” Steve patted Tony’s arm.


End file.
